Competition
by pockyheart
Summary: HIATUS! Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura?
1. Sakura Kinomoto!

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captors category! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome walked to school with her uniform and a head full of hot air.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kagome was watching behind a tree. Inuyasha and Kikyo were hugging.  
  
"Kikyo never leave me again ever!" pleaded Inuyasha. Kagome felt tears to her eyes. She ran back to the well and into her real time.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
As Kagome walked into the building she looked up to see her friends quickly crowding around her. "Oh Kagome, are you feeling better? I thought you had some disease!" one of her friends started. "NO I AM NOT SICK SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she screamed. She was already annoyed and ran to her class just in time for the bell to ring.  
  
As Kagome sat in her seat she began unpacking her books furiously. "Kagome are you ok this morning? You seem a little upset." a voice called behind her. She whirled around and was facing Hojo. Kagome forgot her angry feelings and she turned red. "I'm ok nothing really..." she began when the sensei walked in.  
  
As the sen sei came all conversations turned silent and students waited expectantly at their teacher. "Good morning class!" the sen sei began. Students replied with a good morning. After a few moments the sen sei said "You may come in." Everyone was confused. They watched the smile that played on there teachers face.  
  
A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes walked in quietly. She seemed very shy and she probably felt out of place. She was very pretty which turned many heads. Kagome though didn't look up. "In my fifteen years of age I have seen new people come and go, so what's the difference?" she thought.  
  
"This here is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be attending class with us for the rest of the year. Please be friendly and respectful. Now where to put you..." the sen sei began searching the eager faces. Many of the boys raised there hands, but the teacher didn't want Sakura to have a bad impression of the school on her first day here. "Ahh Kagome please raise your hand. Sakura will sit beside you in the right corner near the window."  
  
Kagome raised her hand and Sakura sat down beside her. Managing a weak smile she said "Hello." and class began. Sakura never spoke at all much, and Kagome didn't mind she was back to being frustrated with Inuyasha. Kagome pictured it in her mind, yes. She could see Inuyasha coming back to her time from the feudal era begging her to come back and help look for the rest of the Shikon no Tama like he always did.  
  
But this time Kagome couldn't go. She wouldn't go. More then ever she hated him at the moment. She was out raged. After all this wasn't his first time with Kikyo.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Kagome sat in the cafeteria with her friends. There was little talk for fear that Kagome would come and snap at them all again. Sakura was walking around nervously trying to find somewhere to sit among the tables. Kagome noticed this and invited her over. "Sakura, right? Do you wanna sit with us?" she yelled over to her. Sakura nodded and went over to there table. Kagome's friends were surprised. Why was it that she wasn't being angry around the new girl and at them instead?  
  
Sakura sat and ate her noodles listening to the conversation until Kagome spoke. "So you are Sakura Kinomoto right? Nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi and these are my friends." she paused. "How do you like the school so far?" she asked. "Yeah I'm Sakura and I can't really say. I haven't really done much here just attend classes so I guess its ok." she shrugged. "Well I see some of those boys are trying to catch your eye." one of the girls at the table said.  
  
Sakura looked sideways and saw too. Surprised she looked away. "Why are they staring at us?" she asked. "They aren't staring at us they're staring at you!" Kagome piped up. Then she sighed. Kagome wished Inuyasha payed attention to her as much as Sakura got the boys looking. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Kagome looks up astonished that someone actually asked her such a straight forward question. Her friends always just stayed away from the topic. But the bell rang again and classes started.  
  
~After School~  
  
Sakura was walking home with Kagome. The two were in polite chit chat until Sakura asked the question again. "So, will you tell me what's wrong?" she demanded. Kagome sighed and spilled. "Well you see there's this...erm.. guy right?" she started. Sakura nodded. "Well I really like him and all, but I saw him with his...uh.. ex girl friend, and that really got me...upset." Kagome didn't mention the details. Sakura stood concentrating. "If only I had Tomoyo here! She's and expert on relation ships!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Anyways are you going to be ok?" Sakura questioned. Kagome smiled and she took that as a yes. At the end of the street Touya yelled, "SAKURA COME HOME NOW YOUR DINNER IS ALREADY COLD HURRY UP OR ELSE I WILL TRASH THAT STUFFED DOLL OF YOUR'S!!!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura knew that stuffed doll meaning Kero. "Ack well got to go see you later Kagome nice meeting you!" and she ran off.  
  
Kagome had never told anyone really about Inuyasha and their relationship. She felt that she could really trust Sakura. There was something about her though. Some thing that made her feel over powered. Shrugging off that thought, she walked the rest of the way home.  
  
*+*^*+*^*  
  
As Kagome entered her house she was greeted happily by her little brother Sota. "Hi Kagome what ddi you do in school today?" he asked bouncing around the room. Kagome didn't reply and walked to her room. Sota was confused.   
  
As Kagome sat down on her bed she dropped her school bag and looked around. Usually Inuyasha would have been back by now. But there was no evidence whats so ever. After the long day she decided to take a nap for awhile before doing her homework.  
  
~+*With Sakura*+~  
  
Sakura ran into her house and stopped to catch her breath. "Where's Kero?!?" she demanded at Touya. "Oh I can't find him." Touya replied casually. Sakura scolwed. She had run all down the street for Kero and Touya was just playing around like the always. Mad she pushed past him and into the kitchen. Her food maybe was cold, but the atmosphere around the room was even colder. As Touya sat down to eat (since they never start eating without whole family) Sakura glared at him.  
  
Living with him all her life gave her much experience in this type of situation. Fujitaka was watching the news at the time. "Sakura stop looking at me. It's kind a gay." Touya said. Sakura had a disgusted face. "I am not gay Touya, and for someone as smart as you I am surprised you didn't realize that. I guess you are just reallyyy STUPID!!!" she screamed the last word. "Just eat your dinner!" Touya barked. "NO!" Sakura yelled. They were screaming and yelling the whole neighbourhood should have heard.  
  
Fujitaka finally looked up. "Both of you eat your dinner or else I will have to ground you. Now Sakura, how was your day at your new school?" Sakura changing moods quickly looked up and began explaing about Kagome, the boring classes and how the boys gave her the creeps. Touya grinned evily at this last comment. "Let me beat 'em up!" he piped up. Sakura gave him a "look" which made him shut-up for the rest of the evening.  
  
~+*With Kagome*+~  
  
Kagome woke up from her nap. Glancing at the clock she realized that she had slept for 6 hours and that her family was already asleep as well. She got up out of bed and immediately stopped. Stepping aside she noticed.... footprints?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please Review! It's kinda weird at the moment but I will try and fix things up as the story comes along. Hope you like it! 


	2. Surprised?

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captor's category! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome stared at the foot prints longer. She saw that they did not represent Inuyasha's, but her little brother Sota's. Kagome rolled her eyes. "The nerve at that kid!" she thought angrily. Kagome got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. She grabbed a piece of toast and walked to school quietly.  
  
The next few days were very quiet for Kagome. Though Kagome enjoyed finally being back in Tokyo, with her friends and her new pal Sakura, it still wasn't the same without being in the feudal era with everyone else. At the end of the week Kagome couldn't take any of this bored ness anymore, so running home quickly one Friday evening, she jumped into the well to go back to early Japan.  
  
Kagome climbed up the walls of the well. She was getting used to it, since she had emerged from that spot many times before. As Kagome sat on the grass around her, she thought. 'What am I going to tell Inuyasha and everyone when they see me? I made such a deal this time....' Kagome was worried. What if they didn't forgive her? Kagome sat wondering all the horrible things they might say to her.  
  
She didn't realize that she had been sitting for quite awhile when a demon was approaching swiftly in small soft steps. Thump, thump, thump. Kagome looked around. Right ahead of her was a, what was it? Kagome peered at it scared but curious. It looked like a giant snake, or was it something wings? Kagome didn't get to look much further before getting up and running for a mad dash.  
  
She had no idea that the creature was coming, so it was very unexpected. Poor Kagome though, she was too slow. The demon was slithering its way through the meadows, getting closer and closer to Kagome. Whip. The demon had lashed Kagome with its tongue. Kagome didn't really feel any pain at the moment though. But when she paused to quickly look at what happened, she saw she was bleeding, badly.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kagome cried. "I don't have any stupid jewel pieces with me!" This did not help at all. The creature kept on slithering through the grass, ready any moment to eat her all in one gulp. Kagome ran around a tree a few times hoping to lose the snake like thing. She looked up for help. And as if on queue she saw red cloth jumping from tree to tree heading for Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome yelled before dodging another one of the snake's attempts to attack. Inuyasha quickly withdrew a sword and ran towards the snake. With a single swipe the demon was cut in half. Kagome collapsed. "Thank you!" Kagome praised to Inuyasha. But looking up Kagome saw it wasn't him. In fact that auburn hair and emerald eyes..... Kagome then fainted.  
  
*A few hours after*  
  
Kagome tried to get up, but her back was aching from that encounter with the demon. She lay quietly and heard that people around her were talking.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kagome knew that was Inuyasha.  
  
"I may ask you the same thing." another voice said calmly.  
  
Kagome moaned. Her head hurt a lot. Did she develop a head ache in her sleep?  
  
The voices stopped.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I didn't do anything. You even saw me fight that monster off!" the voice answered.  
  
"Yeah, but if I didn't come and get Kagome then who knows what you would have done to her!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
The other voice scoffed. Kagome found she was not totally hurt so she slowly got up and opened her eyes. Kagome saw that to her left Inuyasha sitting cross legged on the floor. She turned to her right and saw Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
Kagome was surprised. "What are you doing here Sakura?" Kagome asked astounded. Sakura smiled. She was about to open her mouth when Inuyasha interrupted. "She was gonna hurt you Kagome!" he said pointing to Sakura.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disgust. All her angry emotions came back to her and ignoring her pain she scooted away from Inuyasha. "You seemed very distant this week Kagome so I followed you to the feudal era. I figured you might need some kinda help." Sakura answered then frowned. "Do I look like an Inuyasha?" Sakura questioned waving to Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome laughed. "No you don't Sakura! Thanks for saving me!" Sakura nodded as if understanding. Inuyasha scowled. "Who is she?" he asked rudely. "Humph!" Kagome answered and turned around so her back was facing him. Inuyasha looked down. He knew what Kagome had seen.  
  
Sakura watched with uncertainty. 'What is going on? If only I had Syaoran here to explain! He knows everything...' Sakura thought. Then she scowled too. Why did Syaoran have to go back to Hong Kong anyways for training when she need him most? "I need to go outside for some fresh air." Sakura mumbled and left. Kagome slowly got up too. "Same with me!" she huffed and followed Sakura.  
  
When Kagome finally reached outside she saw Sakura staring at the sky.   
  
~Sakura POV~  
  
Why did Syaoran have to leave? Why? I don't even have Tomoyo or Meiling here with me anymore. And what is with that Inuyasha freak and Kagome? Did they have some fight and something? If it was me and Syaoran, I would forgive him right no the spot. I hate it when people are upset with me.  
  
I see Kagome is outside too. "What's wrong." she asks. I feel sad. Like I'm gonna burst. And unrepentantly, I tell her everything. About the clow cards, and how I met Li. How he was very cruel to me, but then he became so nice. All the time I thought of him as a rival, then he confessed and left to Hong Kong.   
  
How I miss him, and how I wish he were here. By now there are tears streaming down my face, very fast and I think Kagome understands too.  
  
~End Sakura POV~  
  
Kagome stood surprised and filled with sadness. She never saw Sakura like this. She gulped and closed her eyes. "It's ok Sakura, there are some rough times, but you'll get through it. If you love him that much then you will trust him enough that he will come back." Sakura brushed back her tears and nodded. Then she grinned.  
  
"So how are you and Inuyasha there? I can tell that you like him!" Kagome looked at Sakura. "We got in a sort of argument, and yeah this is how we are right now." That seemed to be reason enough for Kagome. Sakura grinned even more. She pushed Kagome into the house. "Go and talk to him then!" she said happily. Kagome was alarmed. "No way!"  
  
But before she knew it the door was closed on her face. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was expressionless, waiting for her to say something. "Are you jealous of Kikyo?" Inuyasha spoke slowly and quietly. Kagome felt rage now. She walked over to a table and banged it with her fist.   
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lol Kagome is erm mad as you can see well hope you enjoyed that and review! Hehe thanks to anyone reading I guess! ^_^ 


	3. Wood

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captor's category!

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"YOU DISGUST ME, YOU EVIL LITTLE -"   
  
"Um Kagome I can hear you from outside.." Sakura's head appeared from the doorway. Kagome stopped screaming and turned red. Then she retreated into a corner and turned her back on everyone. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled before dropping her head and falling asleep. Sakura shrugged and sat down at a chair by the table. She stared at the place where Kagome's fist was moments ago. Inuyasha stared at the two suspicously.  
  
"So you're name is Sakura?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura nodded. "That's what I go by." Sakura replied. "How do you know about the feudal era?" Sakura laughed. "Well when you're a card mistress I guess Kero thinks that you have to know about different worlds."  
  
"Cardmistress?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura laughed and explained about the magic that she had for the second time that night.  
  
"So you see... I just came here to follow Kagome and to sort of visit. I never knew she knew about the feudal era, but I suppose if she's a reincarnation of Kikyo she would right?" Sakura asked grinning at her stupidity. "How do you know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked still suspicous. Kagome grunted from her corner. Inuyasha shook his head sadly. Sakura watched the two. "What's wrong?" she asked dumbly. Though Sakura was aknowledged about magic business she was very naive when it came to this sort of thing.  
  
But no one answered her. That night seemed very, very cold.  
  
The next morning  
  
Sakura started a fire outside the house and began throwing more wood to keep it going. It was a very cold morning colder then the night. "Up so early Inuyasha?" Sakura asked before Inuyasha had even exited the small house. "How did you know I was coming?" he asked. "Oh I can sense people aura." Sakura said bored. "Aura? Man I'm not going to even bother asking..." Inuyasha muttered. Sakura continued with throwing the wood. Kagome then emerged from the little house tired but healed from the other days injuries. Sakura smiled then looked down to find she had run out of wood. "I'm going to go and find some more wood." and with that Sakura dashed off.  
  
Kagome stared with disbelief. "She keeps leaving me with him!" she screamed in her head. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't say anything at all though. And when Sakura returned they had not moved or spoken yet. "I'll help you get more wood." Kagome said and marched off into the woods. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wow she's doing something for once. Usually I'm doing the work."  
  
Sakura looked at Inuyasha and blinked. "That wasn't very nice to say..."

* * *

Authour's Note: Ok I have an idea. Instead of me writing long chapters and updating every two months, I'm going to write short chapters like this and update like every day or every other day. That way you people don't have to wait so long! 


	4. Is it you?

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captor's category!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Sakura asked Kagome as she walked across the field. "I want to find Sango and the others, but I don't know where..."   
  
"Here, fly!" Sakura announced and wings sprouted from Kagome's and Sakura's back. Since Sakura was getting much, much better at magic she was able to call on her cards without her wand as much. Kagome flew upwards into the sky with Sakura following her. Inuyasha ran after the two calling insults at Sakura.   
  
Kagome sweat dropped. Sakura shrugged. "Where do you think they would normally be?" Sakura asked. "In the village!" Kagome flew down towards a small huddle of houses and when she set foot on ground her wings disappeared as well as Sakura's. At first they didn't see anyone familiar but then some villagers came up to Kagome and welcomed her. Sakura stood off by the side watching. Inuyasha finally came running out of breath and really angry.  
  
"Now you listen!" Inuyasha approached Sakura. "You-" "Inuyasha! Don't pick on her. It's not her fault you came here slowly." Kagome pushed Sakura away from Inuyasha and to Lady Kaede's home where she thought her friends were. Sure enough when she walked in Shippo embraced her with a hug. Sango stood up. "We're glad you're back. We were worried." Kagome smiled. "Who's your friend? She's wearing odd garments." Sango commented at Sakura's clothes.  
  
Sakura was wearing the same battle outfit from when she was battling the shadow card. Sakura laughed nervously. Inuyasha sat in the far corner away from everyone head down arms crossed. Miroku stared at Sakura but said nothing. Lady Kaede came in at that moment and welcomed Kagome back. She looked at Sakura and said nothing either except mumbling hello.   
  
"Kagome I'm going to explore the village and stuff." and with that Sakura left. Kagome sat down and ate some lunch that was there. Sango turned around finally acknowledging Miroku. "I'm surprised you didn't ask her to bear your children." she said rolling her eyes. "There's something weird about her, that's all." he mumbled. "What's weird?" Kagome challenged.   
  
"She has power, yes and a great deal of it. But something of her makes me pity her." Lady Kaede answered. Kagome thought. She remembered the time walking home and feeling the weird feeling as well. "Oh well. We can not do anything about that. We have much worse problems. Like finding the jewel shards." Miroku said gravely. "Naraku has most of them. We only have two or three." Kagome gasped. "What happened to the ones that were left here with you guys?" she asked questionly. "They disappeared. One night we were guarding them, by morning they were gone." Sango said sadly. "You're the only one who has them now." Kagome reached into her pocket and took out the few jewel shards she carried with her.  
  
"What if these are gone?" she asked sadly, looking at the shards from different angles. Everyone sighed and said nothing.  
  
With Sakura  
  
"La de da da. Hm hm hm.." Sakura hummed to herself. As she walked through the village she saw many now peered at her with wide eyes.   
  
"She's a demon, I can feel it."  
  
"She may be from another world."  
  
"Her clothes are hideous. Where is she from?"  
  
Sakura heard whispers from everywhere around her. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'This is like high school or something.' she thought.  
  
"Is it really you?" someone asked from behind her. Sakura ignored them and kept walking. Then she stopped and turned around.  
  
Authour's Note: Yes you all know who it is lol. 


	5. What are you doing here?

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captor's category!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked hopefully. As Sakura whirled around and faced Syaoran. "Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked and hugged him. Syaoran smiled. "Glad to see you." he said. Sakura stared at him hard. "What?" the boy said questionably. Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'm just glad your back!" she said in a cheerful tone. Syaoran nodded. "So we're you heading to?" Syaoran asked in a friendly voice. "Oh I'm just walking around and stuff..." Sakura stole a glance and saw Syaoran glaring. "Uh ok..." Sakura quickened her pace and so did Syaoran. She wanted to get away from him. 'He is not Syaoran he is not Syaoran!' she thought over and over. Sakura began running and so did Syaoran. Syaoran would never be so cold to her would he?  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could, it looked like she was gliding over the ground. "Sakura why are you running?" Syaoran asked from behind her. Sakura stopped in an open field and yelled. "You are not Syaoran! Reveal yourself!" Syaoran or what seemed to be Syaoran looked surprised then smirked. "Don't you remember me?" he asked sadly. Sakura's eyes were narrow slits. "If you come anywhere closer to me!" she warned. Syaoran edged near Sakura and Sakura summoned her staff. By now many villagers had noticed and were slowly approaching watching the two argue.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? You don't?" Syaoran said looking hurt. Sakura's eyes soften then she was angry again.   
  
"Illusion! Reveal this creature!" Sakura commanded pointing her staff at Syaoran. For a second Syaoran looked surprised but then light shone and after it looked none other then Naraku. "So maybe I was being a bit to obvious that I wasn't your Syaoran-kun. Anyways I will get those cards!" and he lunged at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened but then after a moment she realized she wasn't hurt. Sakura looked up and saw the real Syaoran with his sword through Naraku. "Damnit it was just a fake!" Sakura heard Syaoran say.  
  
Meiling came running to Syaoran. "Yay score for Syaoran!" she said jumping around happily. "Sakura!" Tomoyo shrieked from behind Sakura which made Sakura jump a little. Tomoyo was holding her video camera but she still managed to hug Sakura. "I am so glad to see you!" she said. When Tomoyo was done Sakura coughed. Tomoyo laughed. Sakura then turned around and stared at Syaoran. 'Is he a fake? Just like the other one?' But somehow Sakura knew it wasn't and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Syaoran I'm so happy you're here!" Sakura said hugging Syaoran. Syaoran choked. "Are you sure Tomoyo's the one who has hug kills?" he asked choking. Tomoyo grunted. "Ok break it up now!" Meiling ordered. Sakura blushed embarrassed and let Syaoran speak.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked all of a sudden. Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran exchanged worried looks. "Well you see..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captor's category!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sakura are you ok gosh I saw what happened Naraku is such a creep SAKURA!" Kagome ran up to Sakura panting. Sakura nodded. "I'm fine. Oh yes, um this is Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo." Sakura said gesturing her friends. "Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome greeted. Everyone smiled politely then looked at Sakura. "What? Anyways what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked turning to her friends.  
  
"We can't talk to you in this world, let's go back to the other one..." Syaoran said eyeing his surroundings. "Who knows who'll be listening." Sakura stared at the others. "Ok fine then. Kagome you're going to stay here in the feaudal era right?" Sakura asked. Kagome shook her head. "I just came back to visit Sango and the others, chatting and stuff. I have to get back to our time to finish some homework." Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome why don't you come back with us then. Is that ok?" Sakur asked her friends nervously. "She can be trusted." she added. The others nodded and they headed towards the well. Inuyasha was watching from a nearby tree and at then he jumped out. Syaoran held his sword and looked ready to fight Inuyasha if needed.   
  
"Kagome where are you going? We need you to find the jewl shards!" Inuyasha exlaaimed angrily. "Withdraw your sword I don't have time to bother with kids." Inuyasha glared at Syaoran. Syaoran took a step forwards but Sakura held him back. "Don't bother with him. He was born rude." Meiling and Tomoyo snickered. "Well you guys talk I don't have time to wait around for you to finish your blabbering. Meet me and Tomoyo back in our real time." and with that Meiling and Tomoyo disappeared into the well.  
  
Sakura nudged Kagome. "We don't have time for this Kagome!" she whispered in an urgent voice. She knew what Syaorana and her other friends had to say was important. Kagome nodded then she faced Inuyasha. "I'm going back to my time to finish up some homework and stuff. As for the shikon jewl shards, why not just get your KIKYO to help you look for them. Besides I don't want to help anyone who wants to use the shikon jewl for there on purposes. That's just selfish!" Kagome stomped off into the well and Syaoran and Sakura followed with her.  
  
When they emerged at the other side of the well Meiling and Tomoyo were standing there waiting. Tomoyo glanced at her watch. "Wow that was quick." she said surprised. "We thought you would have taken forever!" Meiling added. Sakura smiled. "So where are we going from here?" she asked. Tomoyo eyed Sakura's battle costume. "First of all, I need to make you a new battle costume, that one is just too old! Second, I don't think you should be walking around town in those clothes anyhow so we're heading to my house." Tomoyo said cheerfully.   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. What Sakura was wearing now was the only battle costume she really liked. She would hate to wear any other of Tomoyo's crazy creations.  
  
"Oh just wait though! Do you guys want to stay at my house for lunch though? Since I'm kind of hungry..." Kagome said happily. Everyone agreed and ate lunch at Kagome's house. During the lunch Kagome's grandpa kept giving her dirty looks like he didn't trust her or something. 'Why does everyone do that?' Sakura wondered.  
  
AN: Ok if you tell me to write longer chapters I wil seriously not update at all! Anyways the next chapter is long so yeah lol. Sorry for the typos/grammar problems I didn't have time it spell check and all. 


	7. Scary

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.   
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: This fanfic is more of Inuyasha but I wanted to put it in Card captor's category!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Gosh I'm full." Sakura exclaimed while walking on the sidewalk. Everyone agreed to walk to Tomoyo's house, because they wanted to kill time and were really bored. "Yeah Kagome your mother makes great food!" Tomoyo added. Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's why she's the only one who goes near the stove." everyone laughed at that.   
  
"So um why did you guys come to get me?" Sakura asked suddenly serious. "Shh!" Meiling hissed giving Sakura an evil look. Sakura looked at Meiling alarmed. "We don't want anyone to hear us out here so wait until we go to Tomoyo's house." Meiling said in a low voice. Sakura nodded dumbly. They continued to walk but now quietly and people were giving Sakura weird looks again. "Why are people staring at me?" Sakura asked confused. "It might be because you're wearing one of Tomoyo's creations." Meiling exclaimed but Tomoyo glared.  
  
"AHH what's that?!" Kagome suddenly shrieked and ran behind Sakura. Sakura glanced at where Kagome had pointed and gasped. She didn't know what was happening but at that moment she sprinted leaving Kagome right at her heels. Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran ran after the two shouting but Sakura and Kagome kept running like it was the end of the world.  
  
Sakura stopped right in front of Tomoyo's house and breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome looked pale and alert. "I, told, you, not, to RUN!" Syaoran said breathing heavily. Sakura shuddered. "But that-" Sakura began. "SHUT UP KINOMOTO UNTIL WE GET INSIDE!!!" Meiling screamed in agony. Sakura edged away from Meiling. Tomoyo sighed opening the door and lead everyone to the living room closing the door quickly behind her.  
  
"OK may I speak NOW Miss.Meiling?!" Sakura asked annoyed. Meiling nodded ignoring the sarcasm in Sakura's voice. "Yay ok um so why are you looking for ME? Not that I'm glad you didn't but still um yeah why!?" Sakura asked defiantly. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something but Syaoran gave her a look that meant he'd explain.  
  
"Ok Sakura, this may be weird but we think someone is spying on you. Maybe not even a "someone" but more of a something. You see one day at school something was following me, but somehow it's stopped bothering me. Now we think it may have started following you, because it's already followed Tomoyo and Meiling. We need to warn you, because it seems that if this thing is following you then you are in danger. When you look at this something it causes fear so thats why you ran. It's confusing, but we're trying to fight it, even if we can't look or find it."   
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran, and then at the others. Kagome gasped shocked. "How do I know if it's following me? And why don't we just wait until it goes away?" Sakura asked confused. Tomoyo looked near tears. "We don't know, but it doesn't seem to be leaving you. You're in danger Sakura, and it's no joke. Meiling and I almost faced near death. It's no telling what it'll do to you."  
  
AN: I am sorry its not a long chapter but I'll try to update when I can. Sorry for the wait! 


	8. Sakura!

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: EEK sorry for not updating I had writer's block.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"So you're saying, that I am in some sort of danger because something is out to kill me?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide. Tomoyo nodded. "Well then shouldn't I be staying at the feudal era? This something hasn't appeared yet so until it's gone I'll stay there!" Sakura declared. "Oh Sakura you'll miss school! And what if you are attacked?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Then I'll go with her." Syaoran suggested. Meiling had a sour face. "Then I have to go with you guys too!" Meiling said. Tomoyo sighed. "Fine I'll stay here and cover for you guys at school while you think up something to try and get rid of it."  
  
Everyone agreed. "So let's go then!" Kagome said happily. "Even though I'd prefer to stay here in my real time with normal people unlike Inuyasha, I have to help find the rest of the Shikon Jewl quick." Kagome said frustrated.  
  
At the Well  
  
"Here take this." Tomoyo handed Sakura a large backpack. "It has food and extra clothes and a first aid kit and other things you might need." Tomoyo explained. "Don't worry I'm not planning to get hurt... and I want to go back and to this time real soon." Sakura said reasuringly. "Tomoyo quit with your worries we're going now for not to long we'll be back." Meiling said bored. Tomoyo glared but nodded.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Kagome slipped into the well and appeared in the feudal era.  
  
The Feudal Era  
  
"It's getting dark maybe we should just set up camp here." Syaoran said glancing around at the surroundings. "Ok let's see what Tomoyo packed us." Sakura unzipped the backpack and held it upside down. Many items poured out from the bag. "Whoa Tomoyo knows how to pack." Meiling said eyeing the food and many other things.  
  
Kagome suddenly shrieked. "I sense a jewl, and something else coming our way!" she exclaimed. "Wow already? And I didn't even get to eat." Meiling said sadly. "Let's go then!" Syaoran ordered following Kagome who was running. Sakura dropped the backpack and was about to take a step before someone put a hand over her mouth and she passed out.  
  
AN: Oh no, what's going to happen to our Sakura!!!!!! Review and you'll see! 


	9. A very mad Syaoran

Competition  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor and Inuyasha characters.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Card captor Sakura crossover! Inuyasha got Kagome real angry again sending her back to the normal time in Tokyo. Will he win her heart back or will someone beat him too it? And why did Syaoran and the gang come back to see Sakura? Warning bad language in some chapters.  
  
Note: Shut up and be glad I updated P  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sakura had been laid down somewhere. 'Where am I? Last time I remember, Kagome sensed a jewl shard.' Sakura finally had the strength to open her eyes and was surprised. "What I'm in my bed room?!!?" she asked confused. "But I was in the feudal era...huh?" Sakura was bewildered.  
  
"Sakura dinner time!" Touya called from downstairs. Sakura sat up from her bed and rushed downstairs. "Wow and I only had to call you once. I guess you're hungry." Touya commented. "Before I have dinner I'm going to phone Tomoyo..." Sakura said picking up the wireless phone and walking over to the next room.  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
"Hello Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo you won't believe just happened I was in the feudal era and suddenly I passed out and now I'm back here and I have no clue what to do I don't even remember going through the well what's happening to me?!?!" Sakura said quickly. A silence greeted Sakura at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sakura are you feeling ok? Just go back to the well then! Heh heh." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Sakura murmured hanging up. Sakura then put her shoes on and was about to leave the house.  
  
"Sakura dinner! And you need to change your clothes you're wearing some weird red thing and people will think you're a clown or something." Touya called from the kitchen. Sakura looked down and realized she was still wearing her battle costume.  
  
"Uhm Touya I'm taking a little night walk because I erm need exersise!" Sakura said walking out the door.  
  
"Ok if anyone picks on you make sure you tell then that they'll have me to turn too!!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes and ran over to the well. "Here goes." Sakura closed her eyes and jumped down the well... and landed on firm ground.  
  
"Huh? Aren't I supposed to go to the feudal era?" Sakura jumped up and down and up and down and up and down like a spring but nothing happened. "Great just great I can't go back. ARGHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed in frustration.  
  
Back with Syaoran, Meiling and Kagome  
  
"Where's the jewl Kagome?" Meiling questioned darting her eyes and staring suspiciously at their surroundings. "I don't know I can't sense it anymore... maybe it was just a false alarm." Kagome sighed. "Let's head back then. Wait where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked alarmed. Kagome and Meiling shrugged. "Maybe back at the camp site." suggested Meiling.  
  
All three of them walked back to the camp site. From a short distance Kagome spotted the red cloaked Sakura. "Look there she is," Kagome pointed approaching Sakura. "Sakura where were you we were so worri-" Sakura turned around and it was not Sakura but Inuyasha.  
  
"What? So now you're mistaking me for that stupid girl we met earlier? Sheesh..." Inuyasha growled. Meiling rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo better make Sakura a new battle costume a.s.a.p!" she muttered.  
  
"HELLO PEOPLE WHERE'S SAKURA?!!?!" a very angry Syaoran Li yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone's eyes widened at that.  
  
AN: Oh no what has happened to Sakura and why can't she go through the well? Ah who cares I'm just making this up as I go along lol. 


End file.
